Doctors Office
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: Kagome is late for a doctors appointment, but her doctor happens to be her boyfriend...PURE LEMON oneshot!


Doctors office 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company.

Kagome was gasping as she ran into Dr. Fang 's office. She was late to meet her boyfriend. She clutched her coat around her body and looked around. "Hello?" she called out into the empty office. She walked in past a room and poked her head in. "Hello?" she repeated

Two hands from out of nowhere snaked around her waist and Kagome tensed. She turned around to look into the eyes of her boyfriend Dr. Inu-yasha Fang. Kagome relaxed and kissed him lightly. "Hey stranger." She said.

"Hey yourself, you're late Kagome." Inuyasha said as he closed the door to the room. He then turned back to Kagome and started kissing her as she uttered apologies through kisses. Inu-yasha lifted Kagome up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and set her on the table. Things started to get more intense and Kagome had already lost her shirt and bra. Inuyasha was working on her skirt as he asked her to close her eyes.

Inuyasha pulled away from his raven-haired girlfriend and set up two black cushioned stirrups on the examination table that Kagome was sitting on. (Think those things that gynaecologists use to examine women.) He smirked and went over to her and whispered "Time for you're oral examination, lay down patient."

Kagome complied and lay down upon the table. Inuyasha took her legs and set on leg in each if the stirrups, thus spreading them to a comfortable angle for her. He began kissing her again and Kagome found herself lost in his kisses. His hands moved to push her knees into the stirrups as he kissed his way down to her breasts, toying with them and then continuing his path towards his goal. Kagome squirmed in pleasure as his tongue found her most treasured area. She half screamed and moaned as he lazily lapped his tongue at her entrance almost treasingly. He smirked as he continued to tongue fuck her until she was close to her orgasm. He stopped and Kagome cried out from lack of completion. "Not just yet." Was all he said.

Inu-yasha fastened his lips onto Kagome's and stuck two fingers inside of her. She moaned and tried to move her hips against his hand. Inuyasha smiled. "I want to try something with you." He whispered into her ear and took something out of his pocket. It turned out to be a bottle of ointment. Inuyasha unscrewed the lid and put his two fingers inside the jar and then started applying onto Kagome's neither lips. He first started rubbing the ointment on the outside of her entrance and then put more on his fingers and applied the ointment her insides. He trusted his fingers in and out of her moist cavern, making sure to cover every inch of her. When he was finished he screwed the lid back on. "That cream will heighten you senses, it will prolong your orgasms and you will be ultra sensitive." He smirked mischievously and undressed.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and entered her. She was in bliss and she threw her head back with the feeling of her boyfriend going in and out of her. She could feel every inch of him inside of her and it was driving her mad that he wouldn't let her climax. He started his strokes slow and gentle. She pleaded with him to go harder and he did. She moaned and felt herself getting closer to completion with each stroke. He sped up as he felt his own peak approaching. "Inu-YASHA!" she screamed as the dam broke and she experienced the best orgasm she ever had. Inuyasha groaned as he came as well. Ten minutes later their orgasms had finally finished.

"My god that was good." Kagome said as Inuyasha freed her legs. "I'm definatly not afraid of doctors that's for sure."

SD: My gosh I'm soooo bored at the trailer its not even funny. The only thing I've been doing in writing, reading a book and watching TV. It gets boring after 2 weeks. But enough about that. I was just about ready to cry when I checked my email and saw all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me. They really do put a smile on my face. So thank you very much. Now I'm going to type this in bold so read the following: **NO FLAMES!** I got one really rude one on one of my oneshots. Review please. No flames, no flames, NO FLAMES.


End file.
